


5 Times Brooke Shared Her Lipstick with Jeremy and 1 Time He Returned the Favor

by lalagirl16



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, brooke loves lipstick, jeremy loves his girlfriend, puppy love is a good ship you fucking cowards, theres lot of smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalagirl16/pseuds/lalagirl16
Summary: “You’ve got a little something,” Michael said as he walked up to Jeremy’s locker. When Jeremy turned to him, he was readjusting his glasses and staring at Jeremy like he’d grown a second head. “Is that a lipstick mark?” he asked.





	5 Times Brooke Shared Her Lipstick with Jeremy and 1 Time He Returned the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> anyway big thanks to volarfinch for the headcanons that inspired this work and jam-campasta for the amazing art that also inspired it. you guys are the coolest

**1.**

The first time she did it, it took him a few seconds to really register what had happened. There was still a small ghost of a mark on his cheek, a warm spot shaped like a pair of soft, tulip-colored lips that belonged to this beautiful girl standing across from him. He knew what kissing felt like, of course. He knew what kisses from Brooke herself felt like -- they had dated for a brief period when he still had his Squip, but they were just friends now. After everything that had gone down between them, how could it have ended any other way?

“Um,” he said dumbly. Brooke stared back at him, a bit of satisfaction teasing the corner of her mouth. It was drawn up to the left side a bit by her thinly veiled amusement, pulling his attention up to her mischievous brown eyes. Jeremy swallowed, quite certain his skin was turning a shade similar to the pinkish tinge of her lipstick. “What was that for?”

“That shouldn’t be too hard to figure out,” Brooke said. She leaned in a little closer, looking up at him with that same warm gaze that turned Jeremy’s knees to jelly. “Don’t be embarrassed, Jeremy,” she giggled to herself. “You’re blushing. I can barely see the mark.”

“You’re flirting with me,” Jeremy realized aloud, nervous horror slipping into his voice. Brooke just smiled at him again, lifting one hand to daintily sweep her cascades of golden hair behind her ear. The way she moved through the air, even performing such a simple motion was like a self-contained dance. Her mannerisms around him felt like a private performance.

“Is there something wrong with that?” she asked. The question hung in the air and clouded her eyes. Her hand was hanging at her side, thumb running up and down the soft fabric of her canary yellow cardigan. It was beginning to fray at the ends. Jeremy’s mind flashed again with the memory of the contact on his cheek, striking like gentle lightning. Maybe Brooke had an affinity for broken things.

“Well...I’m… _me_.” He felt no need to elaborate. Their history spoke for itself. And yet… Brooke didn’t seem swayed.

“Very astute of you, Jeremy. You sure are. Now, why are you so embarrassed?”

“I… I always am.”

“You shouldn’t be,” Brooke said, her voice like a whispering wind. “That color’s pretty on you.” The heat rose to his face one more, returning predictably like the tide at the slightest bit of praise.

“C-c-color?” he stuttered out.

“Lo’real. One thirty-five,” she said simply.

 

 

**2.**

They had only been on a couple dates, but Jeremy knew what they had was so much more than words could say. It was Brooke’s laugh, her hands, her curves. And it was that lovely pair of lips that would capture Jeremy’s like a pillowed snare, enticing him to _stay stay stay._ Pulling away from her embrace was like rising from a warm bed on a bleak, cold Monday morning. He couldn’t get enough of her kisses, and when he was treated to them, the air around him became slow and sweet like molasses.

“You’ve got a little something,” Michael said as he walked up to Jeremy’s locker. When Jeremy turned to him, he was readjusting his glasses and staring at Jeremy like he’d grown a second head. “Is that a lipstick mark?” he asked. His voice was doused with amusement. Jeremy quickly rubbed at his cheek with his sweater sleeve, but from the look Michael was giving him, it wasn’t doing much.

“A little help?” he asked weakly.

“Please, dude, I’m not your mom,” Michael said. “Go wipe it off in the bathroom.” He nodded and slammed his locker, waving his friend goodbye as he meandered against the current of students towards the bathroom. But then… he stopped. He ducked out of the stream and found refuge against the familiar, cool brick of the wall. Part of him didn’t want to erase it after Brooke had put it there so gracefully, just for him.

“Hey,” a honey-sweet voice said. And there she was, beaming at him like he was a work of art. At the sight of his girlfriend, Jeremy felt his heart begin to beat with the light airy accelerando of a snare, echoing throughout his body until every inch of him was filled with her image. Her hair was up in a messy bun, a few strands hanging down to frame her fair face. In her short-sleeved jean jacket and polka-dotted skirt, she was a sight to behold, and as always, she had highlighted her lips with color, as if that wasn’t where Jeremy’s attention was in the first place.

“You left a mark this morning,” Jeremy said. He tapped a finger on his cheek where he knew the slightly smudged imprint was. “People are going to find out.”

“I know, silly,” Brooke said. “You don’t want to be secret, do you?” She reached for his hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze. “Because we’re in a crowded hallway and I really want to kiss you right now.”

“I’d like that,” Jeremy replied, voice shaking. Brooke stepped in close to him, angling her chin up so they were touching noses.

“I’ll kiss you if you can tell me what color I’m wearing.” Jeremy pulled back and heaved out a few snorty giggles. Brooke smiled too, but the serious look in her features never faltered. She really meant it.

“Technically, I’m wearing it too now,” Jeremy sighed through his breathy laugh. “But I’ll play along. It’s… it’s the… _shit._ The purple-y one. In the shiny silver tube with the indents?” Brooke ran a playful finger this way and that on the back on Jeremy’s hand, shaking her head in mock disapproval.

“That’s not going to cut it, I’m afraid. It’s 928, ‘Gleaming Plum’. But for your effort…” Her eyes shown as she hoisted herself onto her tiptoes, her warm arms wrapping around his shoulders, hands practically kneading at his hair as she peppered his face with airy kisses. Jeremy sighed with contentment as he realized he was probably marked all over by 928 from the silver tube, his chicken pox-like complexion giving a new meaning to the word “lovesick”.

 

 

**3.**

It hadn’t taken long for people to start talking, and as more and more people heard about the relationship, Jeremy found himself relaxing more around her. He would reach for those soft, inviting hands and intertwine their fingers. He would sit by her at lunch and braid her hair or listen to her stories. And he made himself readily available for their routine cheek kisses, where Brooke used Jeremy as her canvas, adorning his face with splashes of color -- splashes of _her_.

“I freshened my lipstick up in the bathroom,” Brooke said while sitting down. “Come here.” Jeremy leaned in with a knowing smile, but she grabbed playfully at his shirt collar regardless. As she kissed both of his cheeks, he could feel her smiling against his skin.

“You guys are disgusting,” Michael commented as they pulled away. He was smirking at them knowingly, and upon closer inspection, was bobbing the straw in his slushie up and down...up and down.

“We’re not disgusting,” Jeremy asserted. “We’re in love.”

Michael pretended to throw up over Jenna Rolan’s shoulder.

“I think Michael’s just jealous,” Brooke said, sticking her tongue out at him childishly. Michael rolled his eyes and pouted.

“We really do need to get you a date, dude,” Jeremy agreed.

“Don’t you go trying to play matchmaker, Jer,” Michael said. “We all know how that goes! You’ll try to pair me up with a douche, making me ignore a guy I really like, only to later try to pair me up with _another_ guy who you yourself fall in love with.”

“Wha-”

“You read Jane Austen, Mell?” Rich asked skeptically, turning away from his conversation with Jake.

“Who’s talking about Jane Austen?” Michael replied, clearly confused. “That was the plot of _Clueless._ ”

“Jeremy is too cute to _not_ be kissed,” Brooke said matter-of-factly. “And we have a little game going too where he guesses which lipstick I’m wearing.”

“Yesterday’s was...Maybelline...687,” Jeremy recalled. A vibrant red that he remembered for the way it demanded his attention and lit a spark in his heart, making him practically melt when he felt the pigments against his cheek. “ _All Fired Up”_ was it called?

“I’m not asking about yesterday’s,” Brooke laughed, poking the marks on his cheeks softly. She grinned and winked at him. “What’s today’s color, honey?”

“Wait,” Chloe said, squinting and leaning across the table to get a closer look at the hue. “I want to guess.” Her gaze hardened slightly as she stared at Jeremy’s cheek. He couldn’t help but collapse a bit under her scrutinizing gaze, even though he knew she was likely just frustratedly running through all the brands and colors Brooke owned and wasn’t glaring at _him_ at all.

“It’s from that small boutique downtown,” Chloe said. “I can tell by the sheen.” She paused again, her concentration bringing a small wrinkle to her nose. “Magenta 34… shade B?”

“Shade C, actually,” Brooke corrected her. She leaned into Jeremy a bit and hugged his arm closely. Chloe snapped her fingers in disappointment but gave them an approving smile regardless.

“Yeah, _Chloe,_ ” Michael said playfully. “It’s _obviously_ shade C.”

“Oh, you think it’s easy?” Chloe shot back with a smirk. “Have Brooke send you her lipstick inventory. We’ll see who’s better at naming the lipstick off of Jeremy’s face.”

“This is ridiculous,” Jeremy mumbled. He rested his head on Brooke’s shoulder nuzzling slightly into the inviting wool of her cardigan.

“Maybe,” she whispered back. He could hear the sunshine in her voice without even having to look up at her. “But let them compete. This way, I get to show you off more.”

 

 

**4.**

A routine, Jeremy thought to himself, shouldn’t be something with such a negative connotation. A daily peppering of lipsticked kisses from his girlfriend in the quiet place behind the chemistry labs could be considered a routine, but it was far from mundane. She was his lifeblood. When she touched the soft surface of his cheek with her honey-sweet lips she was bestowing him with her energy, her glow. It was what got him through every day. It was a routine, but it was the highlight of each day -- a divine routine to get him through the drab ones. Her kisses were a panacea for all his worries.

With the routine lipstick sharing came another routine -- getting pulled aside by Michael and Chloe at random times so they could scrutinize his cheeks and guess the color. Brooke was usually with him, but he always knew the right answer to give them. It was a fun sort of routine -- it made their best friends feel more involved in their lives, showing support for their relationship, even in a seemingly trivial way. The kisses...the guessing… it was a good routine.

But on that particular day, Jeremy was avoiding Michael and Chloe. Not because the routine was _broken_ necessarily but…

“Jeremy!” Michael called from behind. Jeremy paled as he saw Michael and Chloe, approaching together. He tried to hold it together, but he could feel where the mark was, like a hot coal sitting on his skin. In a way, this was sort of a test of “inner peace”.

“I’m going to kick your ass, Mell,” Chloe gloated. Michael snorted in response. Then, both their brows simultaneously furrowed in confusion. They scanned Jeremy’s face but…

“Dude, the day’s already halfway over. Where’s the mark?” Jeremy swallowed. He could already feel sweat beginning to collect on his forehead, stubbornly refusing to let him appear calm.

“There’s uh…” Jeremy stammered. “T-there’s no marks today! Not yet…”

“What?” Michael asked. “Boooo…”

“Like hell,” Chloe said. “Brooke wouldn’t do that to me. Michael and I are _tied_ right now. There has to be one today.” She leaned in closer and squinted. “Is it a nude shade? One that just blends in impossibly well?”

“Nah, he’s blushing too much for that,” Michael said. “Besides, both of Brooke’s nude shades are a bit too light for him.” Chloe cursed under her breath.

“Well, guess we’ll have to try again tomorrow,” she sighed.

“Wait,” Michael said. “If you two didn’t do any smooching today...then where were you during third period?” Jeremy gulped and averted his eyes.

“Uh...well...um...I was…”

“Third period?” Chloe repeated. “I have my third period with Brooke and I didn’t see her.” They both turned to him expectantly.

“Hey guys! Hey Jeremy!” Brooke stepped up to them, the same easy smile that she always wore caught Jeremy’s attention and made him hold back a sigh of relief. She could just kiss his cheek and get this line of interrogation over with.

“Maybelline six sixty!” they both yelled simultaneously. _Six sixty. Also known as “A Touch of Spice”. A subdued red with a hidden flare underneath it._

“That sounded like a tie to me,” Brooke giggled. She walked over to Jeremy and took his hand his hers.

“Say, Brooke?” Chloe asked after a minute.

“Mmhm?”

“Where’s the lipstick mark?” Jeremy stiffened, wishing he could just retract into his t-shirt like a turtle shell and stop having this conversation. Brooke however, just laughed lightly, innocently blinking up at her friends.

“Who’s to say?” she shrugged.

 

  
**5.**

“Today’s the first day of pride month,” Brooke said looking up from her computer, where they were playing Stardew Valley together. Jeremy didn’t look up from his own screen but smiled to himself.

“Really?” he asked. “Cool. I kinda forgot, to be honest.”

“Me too,” she added. “Until I saw Michael’s Instagram post.” Brooke passed him her phone and he looked at the post in question. Michael was posing with his gay pride flag and weed snapback. The caption was “happy pride month ya squares”. Jeremy passed it back to her with amusement, making a mental note to like the picture later.

“We should post a picture too,” Brooke said, continuing to scroll. “I’m gonna look for more inspiration.”

“And leave me to run the farm all by myself?” Jeremy gasped sarcastically. Brooke leaned over her computer and shoved him playfully. Then she crawled over to him and clung onto his arm, coaxing his fingers off the keyboard. She swept some stay blonde hair behind her ear and kissed his cheek. He smiled and turned fully towards her, running his hands through her hair as she kissed every freckle she could find.

“Come here,” she said, pulling away, eyes brighter than ever. “I got an idea.” She stood up and dragged him with her bathroom down the hall. She closed the door gently behind them and opened a tiny drawer that was...full of lipstick. Jeremy smiled as he recognized the number, the containers, the silly but charming names for each shade.

Jeremy watched as her fingers methodically navigated the pile and pulled out three colors -- a bright pink, a purple, and a blue shade that must have been new. Jeremy gave a little gasp. He understood her plan.

About ten minutes later, Brooke uploaded a picture to her Instagram of a very flustered Jeremy covered in pink, purple, and blue lipstick marks with the caption “Happy pride month to my sweet bi boyfriend! P.S. first to comment the three colors correctly wins @chloe_val and @mikesaidgayrights”.

 

 

**+1.**

Jeremy collapsed in the plastic chair in the dressing room and let out a sigh of relief. He’d made it through opening night of “Why We Like Love Stories”. He was grateful that at the very least, the play was just a one-act. He could barely feel his legs (they had been shaking for most of the performance) and his face was caked with stage makeup that he’d yet to wipe off, but he basked in the moment of silence.

Then it was broken by a knock on the door.

“Come in,” he called. It was probably Christine, lending him her makeup wipes.

“Hey, sweetie,” Brooke greeted him. He turned around in his chair and beamed, delighted to see his girlfriend. To his slight disappointment, she wasn’t wearing any lipstick as far as he could see. It didn’t matter. She still looked impossibly beautiful.

“No lipstick tonight?” he teased. She rolled her eyes.

“I forgot and didn’t want to go back. I couldn’t miss your performance.”

“You could have,” Jeremy said, scratching the back of his neck. “I was really nervous… and I botched a couple of lines and I forgot to do the pre-show breathing exercises and-”

Brooke cut him off with a soft kiss, tracing his jaw gently with her fingers as she melted into him. Jeremy let his eyes flutter closed as he took in her warmth, her scent. Then she pulled away and rested her forehead against his, a grin spreading across her face.

“ _You’re_ wearing lipstick.” Jeremy blinked. He’d forgotten. But she did have a point...with all the lipstick she’d shared with him, it was only fair that he do the same for her. He pulled her in close and kissed her cheek carefully. He could hear her ragged breaths as he pulled away. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the pink outline on her left cheek -- a little reminder that there was a piece of Jeremy in Brooke’s heart.

“Aren’t you gonna guess the color?” Jeremy teased.

“Jeremy…” she giggled. He silenced her with a few more kisses on her lips. The color was beautiful on her. All of them were. “How am I supposed to guess that? Do you even know how many different- Ack! It tickles!” Jeremy’s lips traveled to her cheeks, her forehead, to the tip of her nose. _God, her face._ He finally pulled away, panting a little bit. Brooke’s giggles died out until it was just the two of them, left in the silent dressing room. The whirring of the tired old fan overhead shifted into a quiet stroke of a violin when he caught her eyes. Those bright, speckled, impossibly deep eyes.

“Doucce Click,” Jeremy said after a minute. Then he pulled her in close one last time and whispered against her skin, “Eight twenty-seven. Puppy Love.”

**Author's Note:**

> bmc fandom write more jer/brooke challenge
> 
> ALSO you cannot FATHOM how much lipstick research i did for this djksfns


End file.
